Adventures in Smash Bros
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Just all the smash characters we know and love in crazy adventures
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Newcomers

We join some of our smashers outside of the Smash Mansion waiting to greet the newcomers that will be in the next smash tournament.

Link: *sigh* Why are we out here again?

Mario: Didn't you listen to the narrator, we're going to give the newcomers a huge welcome to the smash world, I don't mind having new smashers.

Bowser: Ugh, I hate it when we get new smashers, that's how we ended having Sonic as a smasher.

Sonic: HEY! I'm better than you asshole

Peach: I'm glad that we're getting new smashers, its nice meeting new people.

Zelda: I hope we get a new female character, that would be cool.

Bowser: We don't another useless and stupid female character, she would be a waste of time.

Bowser gets shot by Samus's paralyzer pistol

Samus: Useless huh, says the turtle who's paralyzed on the floor in pain.

Bowser: IT STINGS SO MUCH.

Mario: Now that was satisfying to watch.

Sonic: Hey look, there they are.

The smashers see the three newcomers heading towards them.

One was a Villager from Animal Crossing, he had circular hands, triangular nose, wore a red shirt and blue shorts, and had a creepy ass smile(AN: I'm looking forward to playing as the Villager, its gonna be fun)

The other was the Blue Bomber also known as Megaman, he's pretty happy that he is back in action and is ready to fight(AN: At least Nintendo cares about Megaman unlike Crapcom, fuck you Capcom )

And last but not least...The Wii Fit Trainer(AN: No comment)

Mario: Hello you three, welcome to the world of SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Link: Was that really fucking necessary?

Mario: Roll with it elf boy!

WFT: Hello everyone.

Megaman: Hi.

Villager: Its nice meeting you all, *creepy homicidal voice* Its gonna be nice killing you all too

Mario: What?

Villager: Nothing...Nothing. At. All.

Mario: Uh, ok. *Being a bit crepped out*

Megaman: What's wrong with him? *pointing at Bowser*

Mario: The fucker is just paralyzed don't worry about it.

Peach: Its nice to meet you WFT, I'm Peach and that's Zelda.

Zelda: Nice to meet you.

WFT: Nice to meet you both, Peach not to sound rude, but your a little chubby.

Peach: *gasp* Am I really?

Zelda: From the amount of cakes you've been eating yes, or you maybe be pregnant because you've been sleeping around cheating on Mario.

Peach: Shhh, not to loud, I don't want him to know.

WFT: Don't Worry, I'll be able to help you burn off that extra weight.

Megaman: Sonic!

Sonic: Megaman! I haven't seen you since the crossover

Megaman: Yeah, we really kicked ass.

Sonic: Yeah we do, so are you ready for this?

Megaman: You bet! Wait, who's that? *Pointing at Samus*

Sonic: Oh, that's Samus, she's a tuff person, but an overall cool person.

Megaman: She's beautiful.

Sonic: Ohhhhhhh, you have a crush on her don't you?

Megaman: Oh yeah, big time.

Sonic: Well if you want Samus, you're going to have to go through some competition. Captain Falcon and Snake wants her also, but for sexual reason.

Megaman: Well I'm not going to stop till that blonde hair beauty is mine.

Sonic: All I have to say is good luck buddy.

Ness: Nice to meet you Villager.

Lucas: You're going to really enjoy your stay at the smash mansion.

Villager: Oh I will...*creepy homicidal voice* Because when I kill you all, your heads will be in my museum.

Ness: *laughs* Nice joke Villager.

Villager: *pulls out his axe* Its no joke, I will have all your heads.

Ness: Oh dear god help me.

Mario: Alright guys, let me take you to your rooms. (I can't imagine what the smash mansion is going to be like with these guys here, especially with that crazy serial killer Villager. These are going to be some crazy days.)

An: I have many ideas for this fanfic, and I hope you stay for this wild and crazy ride


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Finding the daddy

Peach: Oh man, this is really bad. I slept with so many people and now I don't know who the father is. I better find the father before Mario notices, I don't want him to burn everyone.

Meanwhile in Roy's room

Roy: Man I love Adam Sandler movies, that guy really knows how to make you laugh.

Roy hears a knock on the door

Roy: I wonder who can be? *opens the door and sees Peach* Oh hey Peach, DAMN! I told you to lay off the cakes girl, now you're even fatter than before.

Peach: Shut up Roy, I'm not fatter because of my cakes...I'm actually pregnant.

Roy: Wow, congrats to you and Mario, he'll be glad to know that he's having a kid.

Peach: Actually, the baby might not be Mario's, its a possibility that the baby might be yours.

Roy: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT KID IS MINE!

Peach: Do you remember when you woke up with a huge hangover after that party?

Roy: Yeah, why?

Peach: I fucked you in your sleep.

Roy: O_O Well Peach, do you want to know what I think? You're a dumb whore and I hope Mario finds out and kills your ass. *slams the door*

Peach: *sigh* Well, I better keep looking for the dad.

In Link's room

Young Link: *screams* This game is so fucking terrible.

Toon Link: I got a question, why are we playing Batman Forever?

Young Link: Better than playing Sonic 06.

Toon Link: Good argument.

They hear a knock on the door

Young Link: Come in.

Peach: Hey boys.

Young Link: Hey...You've gotten fatter.

Peach: Actually Young, I'm pregnant.

Toon Link: Oh, that's great news.

Young Link: Looking for Link princess?

Peach: Yeah, have you seen him?

Toon Link: Out on a date with Zelda, probably trying to get lucky with her.

Peach: Oh, well I needed to talk to him.

Young Link: Why?

Peach: Well, because I fucked him and the baby might be his.

Young Link: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?

Toon Link: It's not cool to fuck your best friend's boyfriend.

Peach: I know, and also, do you remember when we were "playing a game".

Toon Link: Yeah, you put blind folds on us.

Young Link: And we felt a great amount of pleasure from that game.

Peach: Yeah, well there might be a possibility that you may be fathers of this baby.

Toon Link lifts her up with the power of his power bracelet

Young Link: Throw her skank ass out of here.

Toon Link: I already have a little sister, I don't need anyone else in my family. *throws Peach, then slams the door*

Peach: Damn it, now what am I suppose to do? *sees Sonic walking towards her* Hey Son...

Sonic: I have no dick, so you can't say I'm the father.

Peach: Fuck.

1 hour later

Peach: Oh man, I've accomplished nothing so far. Bowser doesn't want a 9th kid, Fox and Falco tried to blast, not even Kirby wants this baby.

Mario: Hey Peachy, looks like your gaining weight.

Peach: No honey, I'm actually pregnant.

Mario: OH YEAH, I'M FINALLY GONNA BE A DAD!

Peach: Maybe not Mario.

Mario: Why?

Peach: I cheated on.

Mario: *gasp* How could you do this to me Peach, I thought you loved me. It's alright, I mean it was just a one time thing, so I can forgive you.

Peach: Actually, it was with every guy in the mansion.

Mario O_O Really, well then, Peach lets go outside for abit.

Peach: Ok.

30 minutes later

Megaman: Hey Mario.

Mario: What's up Mega?

Megaman: There's a dead pregnant girl's body outside, and it looks like she's been burnt to death.

Mario: Oh that's Peach, I killed her.

Megaman: Why would you do that man?

Mario: She was a giant whore, she slept with every guy here, she needed to die.

Megaman: You could have just left her.

Mario: That's too easy, she needed to pay with her life.

Megaman: You have problems man.

Mario: I know, and I'll resolved them later.


End file.
